


Sleeping With the Lions

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Hey there, big guy. How are you today?" Trowa stepped into the lion's cage, his hand outstretched. The dominant lion of the circus stepped forward and nuzzled his hand lovingly. "Oh, hungry tonight, huh?"

The lion purred and moved closer. Trowa smiled and stroked the lion's mane. "I love you Dante. You're my favorite lion. Love me?"

Understanding in its eyes, the lion moved forward and licked at the crotch of Trowa's pants.

Trowa shivered, a smile brimming wide on his face. "Oh, Dante. Do that again?"

The lion seemed to nod at him, moving even further forward and nuzzling Trowa's lap after pushing him to sit on a stool. Trowa moaned lightly and scratched Dante's head. "Keep going, my friend. Get me ready for you."

Dante continued, but scratched lightly at Trowa's jeans. Trowa moaned and stood. "Okay, my friend, I will take them off. It's cold though. Will you keep me warm?"

Dante licked him once more and Trowa unbuttoned, unzipped and removed his jeans, his shirt as well, sitting down, once more, on the stool. "Oh, Dante, take me?"

With a light growl, Dante pawed at Trowa's arousal. Trowa smiled and stood again, laying his back down on the cage's floor and spreading his legs. "Please, Dante? You're the only one who does it for me like that. I love it... love you... Come on, Dante."

Dante gently nuzzled Trowa's stomach, licking at him lightly. Trowa was painfully hard now, his lungs working overtime to keep him from forgetting to breathe. His heart was pumping and Dante was trying to turn him over. Trowa felt the paw on his back and turned quickly so that he was on his hands and knees. "Please, Dante. Take me."

With a lick to Trowa's shoulder, Dante mounted and took him. Trowa screamed as silently as he could manage, feeling himself tear slightly. He always prepared himself before entering Dante's cage, and it helped, sure, but unless he prepped himself in the cage, it always hurt and Dante was an impatient lover.

Trowa winced as Dante began to thrust into him. Dante always gave him a short time to prepare, but quickly started, deciding his own pleasure was more important than his partner's pain.

But Trowa still smiled. Dante stretched him so deeply and thrust into him at just the right angle. It was wonderful.

His loins aflame, Trowa arched his back and moaned as Dante nipped at his shoulder. "Oh, Dante!"

A moment later, Trowa had his first orgasm of the night and knew he would have at least two more before Dante filled him with his essence.

Trowa's back burned with the shallow furrows of Dante's unknowing dragging claws. But, he was rising in absolute pleasure again. Thrust. Moan. Thrust. Moan. The night air was cool, but Trowa was hot to a boil, about to boil over again. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Tense. Gasp. There. Number two. "Oh, Dante. One more... Please?"

Thrust. Thrust. Moan. Whimper. Growl. Almost again. Thrust. Thrust. Trowa's muscles tensed as Dante began his final thrusts. Those claws clutched at his shoulders again, pulling at him. Almost... Boiling. Almost... Climbing. Almost... Poising. Almost... Plunging. Almost... Bliss.

Dante took his final thrust as Trowa trembled beneath him. Trowa tensed and gasped as Dante came within his deepest recesses. 

After a moment, Dante pulled away. Sighing, Trowa tried to deal with the empty feeling he always had inside afterward. But, while Dante was an impatient lover, he was also caring. Nudging at Trowa once again, he licked at his own secretion which was sliding from Trowa's inner abyss. Happily, Trowa relaxed and allowed himself to shiver as the lion's rough tongue would have him do. "Oh, Dante... Thank you... Thank you..."

A few minutes later, Trowa had pulled his clothes on, though he hadn't moved from Dante's side. He placed a well-deserved kiss to Dante's forehead and settled down next to him for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Trowa awoke to a sharp object poking at his shoulder. He groaned and batted at it with one hand. The object poked him again. Sighing, Trowa opened his eyes. Catherine was standing outside the cage, trying to wake him up with a pointy stick. "Catherine?"

"Good morning, Trowa. Would you mind getting out of the cage now?"

Trowa stretched and gently petted Dante who was softly purring in his sleep. "Okay, Catherine."

A moment later they were walking together toward the tent they shared.

"Hey, Trowa?"

"Yes, Cathy?"

"Why do you spend the night with Dante?"

Trowa was silent for a moment, but then answered quietly where Catherine had to strain to hear. "My acts are all about trust. With you, I must trust you. You throw knives at me and trust me not to move. With Dante, I must trust him and have him trust me. I trust him and love him and that is why I sleep with the lions."


End file.
